Just Dance 2020
Just Dance 2020 is the eleventh installment in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on November 5, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Wii, and Xbox One and is coming on a later date for the Google Stadia. Just Dance 2020 marks the 10 year anniversary of the series, dated in 2009 with the release of Just Dance. Overview Just Dance 2020's gameplay involves players to follow on-screen coaches for points. The player with the most points wins. Three tabs are open in the game: Just Dance, Kids, and All Stars *Just Dance - The standard mode of play, allowing players to dance freely. Through this mode are many features including **World Dance Floor, the online multiplayer mode with Boss Battles, Tournaments, and Team Battles. **Co-Op mode, previously last seen in Just Dance 2017. Unlike before, there are no gems to collect; it accumulates all points earned as one score. **Playlists, pre-made lists of songs to play with no interruptions. Customizable options are available as well. **Daily Challenges, where doing certain criteria rewards Mojo Coins, the currency for the game. **Gift Machine, a bank filled with titles, skins, avatars, and stickers, which can be played for by putting in 100 Mojo Coins per prize. All of those prizes, aside from stickers, can be used for the player's profile, an outline of the player that can be customized by the aformentioned prizes. **Short clips called autodances that show the players dancing, which can be edited and shared to the game's video galelry **A workout option that tracks kCal, which can be turned on or off at any time. **Additionally, most songs from the main set list have their own set of criteria ***Playing it once unlocks an avatar of a coach from the song ***Playing it three times unlocks a sticker ***Megastarring it (earning at least 12,000 points) earns a golden avatar of a coach from the song **Just Dance Unlimited, the subscription-based service, is also available, granting new and previous songs in the series at a cost. *Kids - Designed for youths in mind, with tracks catered towards that audience. Positive scoring is enhanced, along with a simpler interface than Just Dance and has the option to play endlessly without interruption. Some of the songs from Just Dance Unlimited are also available in this mode if the service is paid for. *All Stars - A story-esque like mode where a player experiences ten years of Just Dance by playing through a song from each game in the series. Songs Main Mode (Just Dance) Kids Mode Ratings are derived from the Main Mode. They do not appear in the Kids Mode. Alternates All Stars Songs are accessible one at a time after playing the previous one. Ratings are derived from the Main Mode, but do not appear in All Stars. Gift Machine Prizes Though these types of prizes are available, every single prize within those types are not unlocked through the Gift Machine, and are indicated accordingly. Avatars See Just Dance 2020/Avatars Skins Titles Stickers Trivia References Category:Videogames in the series